


Verivery Case Files

by Sassysofia



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Friendship, Injury, Investigations, Missing Persons, My first longer fanfic, Mystery, Platonic Relationships, Scary Movies, Some angst, Spooky, Stan VERIVERY, Suspense, verivery are suspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysofia/pseuds/Sassysofia
Summary: The summer started like normal. Hanging out by the river, spending all of our pocket money on ice cream at the town’s corner market, and staying up late watching scary movies together in pillow forts.Then July 31st came and went. We will never be the same.Aka:Verivery are suspects to Kangmin's missing person case.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1: Hoyoung

August 20th, 2019  
Suspect 1: Bae Hoyoung  
Age: 18  
Q: What happened during the weeks leading up to July 31st? 

This summer is the summer that everything went wrong. In hindsight, it was probably all of our faults, but at the time we needed someone to blame. 

We didn't mean for things to get as bad as they did. The break from school had started like any other summer. We were foolish children, always trying to push the limits of how far our parents would let us get away with breaking the rules. 

I was going into my senior year of highschool, along with Dongheon and Minchan, and the neighborhood kids wanted to do something fun to celebrate our last summer in the tiny town. 

The next year the three of us would be going off on our own ways. Dongheon, the eldest, had been accepted into a prestigious musical academy. He had always been talented at playing the piano and had managed to win a full ride scholarship. His parents were so proud. 

Minchan had dreams of moving to the big city to become a director. The lanky boy would have always been seen carrying a camera around, making short films in his free time. He had won an award a few months before from an up and coming film contest. 

My plans were still not set in stone at the time. My parents wanted me to study abroad in New Zealand at the same university that my eldest sister attended. Moving to a different country wasn’t really what I wanted, but I applied anyway. I was just waiting on the acceptance letter. 

There was one thing for sure that I knew, I wanted to make this summer a summer I couldn't forget. I guess I got what I wished for. 

We started by doing what we would usually do during summer break: hanging out by the river, spending all of our pocket money on ice cream at the town’s corner market, and staying up late watching scary movies together in pillow forts. 

Kangmin hated the scary movies, but he refused to be left out. Despite his big talk, he would hide his head under the blankets for most of the movie, hugging any boy who happened to be next to him that night. Most of the time it was Dongheon, he always did have a soft spot for the youngest of the group. 

It was July 16th, the day when we had first come up with a plan to visit the abandoned house on the hill at the end of the street. We watched a horror movie based in a haunted house the night before, and Minchan was inspired to make a short film with a similar storyline. 

He brought up the idea of visiting the house while we were hanging out by the river. Dongheon, Kangmin, and Yeonho had been swimming around at the time, and the other boys were preoccupied with books and rubiks cubes, so I was the only one who heard Minchan's idea. 

He had a notebook with a rough script of the film he had planned that morning. It was good. Probably would have won a couple film contests with it if things hadn't gone the way they did. 

The plan was to film in two weeks. No one had plans all summer, so asking if the boys were free that day would have been pointless. The date was purely picked to be filmed on the 30th because Minchan had been waiting for a new camera that he had ordered the day before. 

Minchan decided to bring up the idea two days later when he had finalized the script and assigned each boy a role in the film. 

He had texted the group chat with three words. “Meeting. Market. ASAP.” And we all gathered as usual. Meetings were common for us. We would call for a meeting when we had a fight with our parents and wanted out of the house, when our favorite celebrity tweeted and we wanted to fanboy, or even if we were just bored and wanted to hang out. This was normal. 

That particular day, Yongseung and I were the first to show up. We had been visiting a bookstore about four stores down from the market. The new comic book I was waiting for had come out and Yongseung was always looking for another book to add to his giant collection. 

During meetings like this, we wouldn't say anything until everyone had an ice cream in hand and we were all seated at the corner table that quite literally had our names on it. 

Three summers before, Minchan, Dongheon, and I carved our names into the old wooden top. Every time a boy joined the group, we would have a mini ceremony where we would share a giant liter sized rootbeer float and carve the new name into the table next to the rest. The shop owner probably hated us.

I remember that day, sitting at the corner table in the market with our ice cream in hand as Minchan was the last to make his entrance. I had gotten vanilla. Gyeheon had been giving Yeonho crap for getting Mint Chocolate ice cream. The same debate that they have every time Yeonho dares order the apparently offensive ice cream in front of the other boys. 

By the time Minchan had gotten his chocolate ice cream, the argument was still going on. I remember him saying in his tenor voice, “I have a plan and ya’ll need to shut up to hear it.” 

I wouldn’t have been surprised if Gyehyeon’s eyes rolled at the statement. And of course, Kangmin’s eyes would have probably done the same. The kid looked up to Gyehyeon, and had started to pick up all his small habits. 

I wonder how many habits he would have picked up by now if things were the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Dongheon

August 18th, 2019   
Suspect 2: Lee Dongheon   
Age: 18  
Q: Why did you agree to go to the abandoned house? 

I remember the day the idea was first brought up to the group. We squeezed into the table at the market like usual. The table only had five chairs, so Kangmin and I would share one, while Minchan would sit on the edge of the table. 

The shop owner didn't like when he sat on the table, but he would always just respond with something along the lines of “Well I wouldn’t sit on the table if there were enough chairs” in his nonchalant tone he always spoke in. 

Funny enough, last week, the market owner got more chairs. It’s just a little late. 

Yongseung was the first to comment on the plans for the film. He had explored the area a few weeks before while riding his bike in the area. Apparently the building was in better shape than we expected.

He had been excited to announce that the abandoned building also had an abandoned pool to match it. Something that you would have had to have gone around back to see. He must have done much more exploring of the building that he originally let on. 

When Minchan found out the house had a pool, I remember him frantically pulling out his notebook and making edits to the script. “This changes everything!” he had exclaimed. He was always coming up with new ideas in that notebook. 

His little catch phrase, “Alright, alright, alright,” was probably said after we made his changes. 

Hoyoung was next to speak up. Saying that he was down to film in the old house but that he wanted to make sure to check the place out a few days before to make sure that the building was structurally sound. Every once in a while he became the voice of reason. 

I thought the idea for the film was great! Especially because our school liked to show horror films made by students in October during the Halloween Fest, and getting to star in one would be great for coolness points. 

One after another, I remember we all agreed to help Minchan with the film. Doing our little handshake we all chanted the motto of our friend group, “Let’s face who we are!” That was the equivalent of a pinky promise. So we all had to follow through on this film, even if we got in trouble with our parents. 

I had to leave first that day. My mom had invited some friends whose children at the time were enrolled in the music school I had gotten accepted into for after high school. She wanted me to make a good impression on the new community that I was about to join. 

I used to love playing the piano. Back then I would have been excited to show off my abilities. Even better if I could move one of the mothers to tears. It was the biggest compliment to my piano skills if someone cried. 

The Boys all wished me luck on winning over the moms. I’m pretty sure Yeonho made a funny side remark that day about picking up a musical girl’s heart while I was at it. They had all laughed as I walked out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the wait! Here is the next part to the mystery~ I hoped you enjoyed it


	3. Minchan's script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evidence #1: The first few pages of Minchan's trusty notebook.

File Case  
Evidence #1: NoteBook  
Owner: Hong Minchan  
Title: Verivery Mysteries Script 

\------------------  
JULY 17, 2019   
Script # 8. Title: VERIVERY MYSTERIES, the ghost among us 

CAST Page

The DareDevil: Dongheon hyung

The one who helps everyone: Hoyoung~

The mastermind: Me! Duh 

The first Victim: Gyeheon hehehe 

The one who is the scaredy cat: Yeonho

The Smart one: Yongseungie

The possessed child: Kangmini 

Plot

A group of 7 friends dare each other to visit a haunted house. Everything seems to be going well until someone pulls out snapchat and the face filter detects a face that is not really there. Yeonho is terrified. But before they know it, one of them gets possessed and starts to attack the other members. Gyehyeon dies first because I said so. In the end, only Yongseung is the one who gets out of the building alive because he is smart and that's probably the most accurate ending to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Minchan plan Kangmin's disappearance? hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at attempting to write a fanfic longer than a oneshot~  
> I was inspired by Riverdale, their MVs, and this one edit on twitter: https://twitter.com/verrology/status/1307324675790311425?s=20 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter @_quandary_ if I don't update in a reasonable time haha


End file.
